days before
by adnirastaerisma
Summary: Hari-hari sebelum matrimoni. Satuan, puluhan, ratusan, ribuan, atau mungkin lebih dari itu. [kookv]
1. pilot episode: one day before

_[pilot episode - one day before]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Madu manuka? Calendula? Teh hijau? Mau yang mana? Ini aku bawa semua varian kamu pilih aja."

Taehyung menimbang-nimbang belasan lembar masker yang ditawarkan oleh kembarannya.

Tidak perlu tanya lagi darimana Jimin bisa menyiapkan semuanya dalam waktu singkat kendati disibukkan dengan berbagai agenda untuk membantu preparasi esok hari. Dia selalu punya cara. Entah bagaimana.

Jimin, bagi Taehyung, adalah orang yang selalu— _dan selalu_ —dapat diandalkan.

"Hmm yang madu deh."

" _Nice choice_. Nanti aku mau pakai yang delima."

Taehyung hendak bangun dari posisi tidur tiduran sembari bermain ponsel, tetapi Jimin menahan bahunya. Membuat ia kembali ke posisi semula.

"Udah kamu diam aja. Aku yang pasang."

"Oke~"

Jimin meraih _headband_ kepala hati warna merah kesayangan Taehyung dan memasangkannya agar rambut pirang Taehyung tidak terkena masker nanti.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Jimin sambil membuka pembungkus masker lembar di tangan

Taehyung mengerjapkan mata.

"Kan maskernya belum dipasang?"

"Bukan soal masker, kembaranku sayang." Jimin mencubit pipi Taehyung, membuat kembarannya mengeluarkan desis protes— _"Aduduh, Jiminnie, lepas!"_ —yang disertai tepisan tangan frantik. "Bagaimana rasanya mau menikah besok?"

Cubitan Jimin berhenti dan Taehyung mengusap pipinya sembari mencebik.

"Ngapain aku jawab kamu. Kalau besok di mukaku ada bekas cubitan, biar kuganti Seojoon-hyung yang jadi _bestman_."

"Kok gitu?"

"Biarin."

"Iya, iya—maaf deh."

"Nggak."

"Aku traktir kamu gelato nanti."

"Nggak."

"Rasa apa pun, jumlah _scoop_ berapa pun, di gerai mana pun."

"Nggak butuh."

"Selama dua tahun penuh."

"Oke. Deal."

Jimin meringis memikirkan kondisi dompetnya. Tapi tidak masalah. Selama Taehyung tidak ngambek dengannya. Berbahaya nanti kalau posisinya diganti oleh Seojoon-hyung. Enak saja. Yang boleh jadi _bestman_ Taehyung cuma Jimin.

"Jangan gerak, Tae. Maskernya mau kupasang."

Taehyung menurut.

Lembar masker madu manuka dipasangkan hingga menutup seluruh wajah. Pendingin ruangan membuat wajah basah menjadi dua kali lebih dingin. Taehyung menutup mata. Di saat yang bersamaan, ia merasakan Jimin berbaring di sampingnya.

"Kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku loh, Tae."

Taehyung membuka kelopak mata perlahan dan ia dapat melihat langit-langit kamar. Tidak ada cicak mencari makan. Tidak ada bekas resapan hujan. Tidak ada apapun. Hanya serat fiber semen bercat putih dengan profil gipsum yang mengitarinya.

Menikah. Me-ni-kah.

 _Menikah._

Benar-benar terdengar dan terasa sureal. Terutama jika kau yang menjadi mempelai. Berbagai perasaan bercampur. Taehyung perlu waktu untuk bisa menguraikan semuanya.

"Rasanya—campur aduk?" Lamat-lamat ia menjawab. "Senang. Cemas. Sedih. Walaupun lebih banyak senang di antara semuanya. Maksudku, aku senang karena besok hari pernikahanku. Tapi aku juga cemas bagaimana jalannya acara besok? Bagaimana kalau aku tersandung saat berjalan ke altar? Bagaimana kalau rambutku berantakan karena angin laut? Bagaimana kalau Jungkookie berubah pikiran dan kabur? Lalu—setelah ini aku akan pindah rumah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya rumah tanpa ayah, papi, dan kamu."

Rasanya akan sangat aneh.

Karena rumah bagi Taehyung selama ini adalah suara ketikan keyboard dari ruang kerja ayah. Senandung papi yang menyiram kaktus di beranda. Juga dengkur halus Jimin yang tertidur setelah bermain league of legends semalaman.

Rumah adalah mereka.

"Tae. Taehyung. Dengarkan aku."

Taehyung melirik ke samping.

Jimin sudah mengenakan masker, akan tetapi kerenyit di dahinya tetap kentara.

"Taehyung, percaya deh besok semua akan berjalan lancar. Ada ayah yang jalan di samping kamu nanti. Rambutmu akan selalu _on-point_ biarpun ada angin laut. Malah jadi bagus dong kayak lagi _photoshoot_. Kamera papi bakalan penuh sama foto-foto kamu. Lalu apa katamu tadi? Jungkook berubah pikiran dan kabur? Hah. _Alternate universe_ macam apa. Mana mungkin. Bucin satu itu udah naksir kamu dari dari zaman dia masih ingusan sampai sekarang. Taruhan lima puluh ribu won—sekarang pasti dia lagi guling kanan guling kiri nggak bisa tidur karena besok."

Tawa kecil keluar. Beban di pundak terasa menguap entah ke mana.

"Dan satu lagi, Tae, walaupun kamu tidak tinggal satu rumah dengan kami, kamu nggak sendiri. Kamu selalu punya kami. Keluargamu."

Mata Taehyung terasa panas. Ia memiringkan badan dan melingkarkan tangan untuk memeluk Jimin.

"Awas masker kamu lepas."

"Jimin bawel."

"Enak betul manggil orang bawel."

"Hehehe, aku sayang Jiminnie pokoknya."

Jimin menarik dua sudut bibirnya, sebelum balas memeluk. "Ingat ya yang aku bilang tadi."

"Iyaaa."

Untuk sementara waktu tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya terdengar embusan napas dan detik jam analog dari dinding kamar. Hingga notifikasi ponsel Taehyung berbunyi.

Ia meraih ponsel yang sempat terabaikan dan segera membuka aplikasi perpesanan.

.

.

 **kook**

tae

masih bangun?

 **taetae**

jungkookie!

aku masih bangun

lagi sama jimin nih sekarang

kenapa kook?

 **kook**

mau jalan ke pantai?

langitnya lagi bagus

 **taetae**

sekarang?

 **kook**

iya

kamu udah mau tidur ya?

kalau kamu udah mau tidur nggak apa-apa

emang udah malem juga sih ini

.

.

"Ngapain tuh anak satu ngajak kamu jalan malem-malem gini? Nggak bisa nunggu besok aja kalau mau yang iya-iya?"

Taehyung menoleh. Jimin ternyata mencuri lihat layar ponselnya.

"Yang iya-iya tuh maksudnya apa?" tanya Taehyung sambil bangun dari ranjang. Masker ia lepas. Jemari menepuk-nepuk wajah agar substansi madu menyerap di kulit. "Maksudmu jalan malam di pinggir pantai kan? Itu sih aku yang pernah bilang mau jalan malam di pinggir pantai sama Jungkook. Terus kayaknya dia inget deh. Makanya dia ngajak jalan sekarang."

Ibu jari Taehyung kemudian bergerak mengirim pesan balasan sebelum ia berjalan ke arah kloset, tidak memperhatikan Jimin menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, "Duh, ya bukan itu lah maksudku."

.

.

 **taetae**

sebentar aku ganti baju

ke kamarku lima menit lagi gimana?

 **kook**

siap

your wish is my command

 **taetae**

3

.

.

Taehyung mengganti piyama dengan setelan kaos dan celana panjang.

Setelah mempertimbangkan sejenak, ia memutuskan untuk melapisi kaos lengan pendek yang ia kenakan dengan _hoodie_ abu-abu milik Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan sudah seperti kepunyaannya sendiri jika melihat seberapa sering _hoodie_ itu ia pakai. Tapi toh Jungkook tidak pernah komplain.

( _"Yaiyalah dia tidak komplain," kata Jimin di suatu waktu lampau, "malah seneng dia kalau kamu pakai pakaiannya. Apalagi nih, Tae, kalau kamu cuma pakai kemeja aja. Makin seneng lagi pasti."_

 _"Jimin!" Papi melotot dari arah ruang tengah. "Ke dapur sana cuci piring kotor!"_

 _Jimin manut padahal Taehyung yakin betul ayah sudah mencuci semua piring kotor sebelumnya_ )

Ketika kembali dari kloset, Taehyung menemukan Jimin tengah memunggunginya dan terlihat tengah mencari sesuatu dari koper.

Ia membiarkan kembarannya melakukan apapun yang sedang dia lakukan dan memutuskan untuk beranjak ke arah kaca lemari. Memastikan rambutnya tidak berantakan setelah tidur tiduran tadi.

"Tae."

"Hmm."

"Mau yang mana. Stroberi, ceri, atau vanila?"

Taehyung mengerenyit, "Hah. Aku kan udah pakai yang madu manuka?"

"Bukan masker ini."

"Terus?"

"Pelumas buat besok malam."

Taehyung menoleh. Kali ini ia mendapati Jimin sudah melihat ke arahnya dengan tiga botol di tangan.

"Pelumas? Sejak kapan oli ada rasanya?"

Tiga botol barusan jatuh ke lantai.

Hening.

Hanya terdengar samar deburan ombak.

Jimin menamparkan telapak tangan ke mukanya sendiri.

"Kim Taehyung." Jimin memulai dengan nada rendah. "Kamu gimana mau skidipapap sawadikap biskuit ahoy kalau pelumas aja nggak tahu?"

Lalu semakin tinggi hingga terdengar frustrasi.

Frustrasi untuk apa? Taehyung tidak mengerti.

"Skidi—apa tadi? Sejak kapan kamu bisa bahasa Thailand? Lagian aku tahu kok pelumas itu kan yang buat mobil."

Sekarang Jimin menarik rambutnya sendiri. Taehyung mulai khawatir.

"Taetae, sayang, buku yang aku kasih belum dibaca ya?"

"Baru aku liat-liat. Belum aku baca. Habisnya aneh deh kamu ngapain ngasih aku buku akrobatik."

" _BUKU AKROBATIK_." Jimin mengulang, histeris. "Kim Taehyung, itu buku kama sutra! Impor! Lengkap dengan ilustrasi eksplisit! Lalu kamu bilang itu akrobatik! Arrggghh—ceburkan aja aku ke laut!"

Lalu kembarannya melemparkan diri ke atas ranjang dan menutup wajah dengan bantal.

Taehyung hendak bertanya apakah Jimin baik-baik saja ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

Membiarkan Jimin yang masih menggunakan bantal untuk menutup kepala, Taehyung segera membuka pintu.

Dan mendapati wajah yang sangat, sangat ia kenal.

"Hei, Kookie."

Jungkook mengenakan jaket hitam dengan celana training. Tersenyum dengan gigi yang membuatnya terlihat seperti kelinci.

"Hei, hyung." Balasnya. "Jalan sekarang?"

"Yep, ayo."

Lengan Taehyung memeluk lengan kiri Jungkook, membuat tunangannya tersenyum lebar.

Begitu Jungkook melemparkan pandangan ke dalam kamar, hendak pamit pada Jimin, ia mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Kenapa tuh kembaranmu."

"Bukan urusanmu, Curut," gerutu Jimin; suara tidak jelas karena tertutup bantal.

"Jimin. Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan memanggil Jungkook begitu!"

Jimin menggerundelkan sesuatu dari balik bantal, akan tetapi baik Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak mendengarnya.

Jungkook angkat bahu. "Sesuka hatimu saja deh, hyung. Aku sama Tae jalan dulu ya."

Pintu tertutup, meredam seruan Jimin yang kali ini sudah melemparkan bantal ke lantai, "Jangan lama-lama! Taehyung besok mau menikah tahu!"

.

.

.

Pililhan untuk mengenakan _hoodie_ sudah tepat.

Angin laut berhembus, dingin, walau tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat Taehyung menggigil.

Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk di atas pasir. Melihat lidah ombak menyapa pantai, juga langit dan laut yang seperti tampak bersatu menjadi satu bidang.

Jemari saling terkait. Taehyung menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Jungkook. Lalu merasakan satu kecupan singkat di puncak kepala.

Sekarang ia mengerti keinginan untuk membekukan momen yang dianggap berharga. Karena bagi Taehyung, ini adalah salah satunya.

"Hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"Udah ngantuk?"

"Belum."

"Kalau mau tidur, tidur aja. Nanti aku gendong balik ke penginapan."

"Belum ngantuk kok, Jungkookie." Jeda sejenak. "Tadi aku diam soalnya lagi mikir, kalau aku punya kekuatan super, aku mau sesuatu seperti _time controller_. Kalau kamu apa?"

Jungkook mengerutkan kening; tampak menimbang-nimbang.

"Teleportasi seru juga kayaknya. Praktis dan berguna. Sekarang di Busan, whoosh, kemudian di Milan. Asik kan? Terus bisa pakai teleportasi buat cabut dari Jimin-hyung yang pasti akan marah-marah padaku karena membiarkan pasir masuk di sela-sela kakimu setelah sesi perawatan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki untuk besok."

"Pfft," Taehyung mendengus geli. "Takut?"

"Nggak lah. Aku udah kebal."

"Lalu kenapa kabur?"

"Ya males aja sih denger dia marah-marah."

Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook. "Yang akur dong kalian. Besok jadi ipar loh."

"Aduh, iya, iya."

Puas dengan jawaban Jungkook, Taehyung kembali mengaitkan jemarinya mereka. Platina di jari manis terasa dingin di kulit.

Ia menarik napas panjang, menghirup aroma sabun dari leher Jungkook, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Jungkook adalah presensi yang familier. Dan, selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Hyung takut?"

Taehyung mendongakkan kepala. "Sama Jimin?"

"Soal besok."

Pertanyaan Jungkook tidak langsung ia jawab.

Taehyung melihat ke langit. Konstelasi bintang bersinar terang. Saat ia kembali melihat Jungkook, lelaki itu sudah menatap ke arahnya.

Dan, Taehyung bisa melihat ratusan bintang di sana.

"Aku tadi ngobrol sama Jimin soal ini," ia menjawab. "Besok bikin perasaanku campur aduk. Tapi sekarang aku udah nggak khawatir lagi soal besok."

"Udah nggak?"

"Iya. Soalnya sama kamu. Jadi nggak ada yang perlu aku khawatirin."

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, sebelum tersenyum sayang, dan merundukkan kepala untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Hyung."

"Hmm?"

"Hyung jangan bosen ya liat mukaku terus sampai tua nanti."

Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook sembari tertawa.

Ia tidak tahu akan seperti apa kehidupan mereka nantinya. Tapi ia ingin bersama dengan Jungkook untuk waktu yang sangat, sangat lama.

.

.

.

 _ **ara's note:**_ _hello, fellas. thank you sudah baca sampai sini. mau cerita sedikit. jadi days before ini adalah project collab antara r-adnir (ffn) dan astaerisma (wp). mekanisme collabnya sendiri aku dan r-adnir akan gantian nulis chapter, tapi biarpun nulis gantian kita diskusi dulu sih topiknya mau apa. days before juga sudah dipost di wattpad dengan judul yang sama di akun adnirastaerima. here's the link: w w w . wattpad myworks / 166784847-days-before. di sana kami upload days before versi yang masih ada emoticon dan gambar-gambar lainnya karena di ffn belum support. udah deh ceritanya segini dulu. please don't expect me to update this quickly karena aku sudah jompo. expect adnir instead. lol. jk nir don't kill me._

 _adios!_


	2. 7298 days before

**[7298 days before;]**

* * *

Namanya bocah, rasa ingin tahunya sedang meluap-luap. Melebihi badan mereka, kadang. Bahaya dan jera nihil dalam otak. Mereka akan terluka, pulang bersimbah tangis dan sakit tapi begitu bangun esok hari lompatan mereka masih tinggi disertai senyum terkembang lebar. Deskripsi tepat bagi sepasang kembar, Jimin dan Taehyung.

Mengingat kelakuan anak-anak kesayangan mereka, Seokjin memastikan kotak P3K terletak di tempat paling terjangkau. Obat merah dan plester rutin masuk daftar belanja bulanan Hoseok.

Minggu lalu, Jimin mencoba gaya berayun baru. Katanya dia ingin merasakan terbang ke langit. Jimin bermain ayunan dengan tengkurap, perutnya disangga bangku ayunan. Taehyung sebagai saudara yang baik, membantu mengayun. Awal mereka tertawa gembira, apalagi Jimin. Sampai Jimin meminta tambah kecepatan ayunan. Sekali lagi sebagai saudara yang baik, Taehyung menuruti keinginanan Jimin untuk mendorong ayunan sekencang mungkin. Kesenangan mereka selesai saat itu. Jimin tersungkur ke tanah, kedua lutut dan sikunya lecet.

Kemarin, Taehyung memanjat pohon demi seekor kupu-kupu cantik. Rantingnya patah karena terlalu rapuh menopang berat badan anak umur tujuh tahun. Berakhir dengan tulang kaki Taehyung retak diikuti memar-memar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Papiii, kami main ke taman ya!"

Sesuai penjelasan paling atas, kejadian kemarin terhapus dari kepala Taehyung dan Jimin padahal bekasnya masih jelas. Hoseok menghela napas.

"Tae, kakimu masih sakit 'kan?"

"Iya, tapi nggak apa-apa! Kata Jimin, dia mau gendong aku sampai taman!"

"Iya papi! Serahkan semuanya ke aku!" nada bangga kentara dalam perkataan Jimin. Berat badan Jimin dan Taehyung itu hampir sama, Jimin menggendong kembarannya beresiko buruk. Hoseok segera membolak-balik ingatan artikel _parenting_ yang pernah ia baca tentang 'Bagaimana menasihati anak dengan baik'.

"Hari ini kalian main di rumah saja, ya? _Game_ komputer yang dibelikan ayah waktu itu belum tamat'kan?"

"Tapi papi aku mau main jungkat-jungkit!"

"Tae, nanti kakimu tambah sakit terus kamu ngga bisa main lagi."

"Eh? Taetae nggak bisa main lagi? Aku nggak mau kalau nggak bisa main sama Taetae!"

"Jiminie..."

"Betul, Jimin. Makanya, kalian main di rumah dulu sampai kaki Taehyung sembuh, oke?"

Jimin dan Taehyung sepakat merubah jadwal bermain ke taman. Bujukan Hoseok mempan, tidak sia-sia dia menghabiskan waktu mencermati artikel _parenting_ sebanyak-banyaknya.

.

.

BRAK! PRANG! PRANG!

Satu jam terlewati. Suara benda besar menghantam tanah terdengar sampai kamar lantai dua. Jimin sontak menatap kembarannya, Taehyung membalas persis.

"Apa itu?" ucapan pertama dari Jimin setelah terdiam beberapa detik.

"Jangan-jangan meteor jatuh?! Atau alien datang untuk merebut bumi?!" mendengar kecurigaan Taehyung dijamin akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu menggemari serial _science fiction_.

"Kita belum main jungkat-jungkit! Ayah juga belum pulang kerja!"

"Ayo intip dari jendela!"

Jimin dan Taehyung berlagak seperti melakukan pengintaian rahasia. Bukan takut, mereka justru sangat berharap menemukan makhluk asing dari planet lain. Dua bocah menyembulkan kepala dari balik jendela untuk memeriksa keadaan.

Sayang, mereka hanya menemukan seorang pria terduduk di halaman depan rumah sebelah. Sebuah kotak terguling sampai menumpahkan piring-piring kaca. Yang pastinya pecah berkeping-keping.

Secara bersamaan Jimin dan Taehyung tampak kecewa. Jimin berbalik melanjutkan bermain _game_ sementara Taehyung sempat menengok keluar sebentar. Saat itu, Taehyung menarik-narik lengan baju Jimin bersemangat.

"JIMIN! JIMIN! Lihat cepat!"

"Apa sih, Tae?"

Perhatian mereka kembali pada halaman tetangga. Seorang anak lelaki memakai _hoodie_ putih berlari tertatih ke arah pria tadi. Matanya bulat besar, dua gigi muncul dari bagian atas mulut, dua kuping panjang menggelantungi tudung hoodie.

Mereka berdua terkesima.

Jimin dan Taehyung, tujuh tahun. Penemuan terbaru mereka adalah manusia jelmaan kelinci.

.

Di dapur, Hoseok sedang memasak makan malam. Lembaran kertas resep terpampang menempeli dinding. Hoseok mendengar ribut-ribut dari arah tangga.

"Jimin! Taehyung! Pelan-pelan kalau turun!"

Kedua anaknya menghampiri Hoseok bertepatan saat masakannya matang.

"Papi! Boleh kami pergi keluar sebentaaar saja, cuma ke sebelah rumah."

"Memang disana ada apa?"

Suara keras yang tertangkap Jimin dan Taehyung juga sempat Hoseok dengar. Namun, Hoseok tidak menyelidiki lebih lanjut. Pagi hari sebuah truk perusahaan pengangkut barang pindahan sudah mendatangi rumah sebelah, wajar suasana menjadi agak berisik karena ada tetangga baru.

"Ada manusia kelinci, papi! Kami mau lihat dan ketemu langsung!"  
Kalau soal pernyataan Taehyung, Hoseok baru merasa heran. Mungkin mereka tertidur sampai bermimpi aneh. Hoseok tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Papi! Ini serius! Taehyung benar, aku juga lihat!"

"Oke, oke. Kalau begitu papi juga ikut ya."

.

.

Hoseok kemudian mengikuti si kembar mampir ke rumah sebelah. Begitu tiba, alih-alih manusia kelinci ia justru melihat seorang pria dengan kaki terluka dikelilingi tebaran pecahan-pecahan kaca. Tidak jauh dari sana, bocah kisaran umur lima tahun berdiri mengenggam plester erat. Tudung _hoodie_ bocah itu dihiasi telinga kelinci. Terpecahkan sudah manusia kelinci yang dimaksud kedua anaknya.

"Jungkookie, diam saja disana ya. Jangan dekat-dekat nanti ikut luka."

"Tapi papa kakinya sakit! Aku sudah bawa plester, lihat!"

"Terima kasih, Kookie pintar. Tapi tunggu appa datang dulu ya nanti Kookie boleh obati papa."

"Nggak mau! Aku mau tolong sekarang!"

Sebelum anak bernama Jungkook itu berjalan menginjak pecahan tajam, Hoseok menahan tangannya. "Halo, namamu Jungkook'kan? Boleh om ikut tolong papamu?" Hoseok mencoba tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Meski kecil kemungkinan orang berpikiran semacam itu karena dua anak kecil menunggu di belakangnya.

"Om siapa?"

"Teman papamu. Jadi gimana? Boleh?"

Jungkook memandangi papanya, pertanda perlu bantuan untuk menjawab.

"Iya, tenang saja, Kookie. Dia teman papa."

"Kalau begitu om boleh ikut bantu! Ini plesternya." Jungkook menyerahkan plester ke tangan Hoseok.

"Terima kasih, Jungkookie! Oh ya, om punya dua anak laki-laki. Sambil menunggu papamu, mau main sama mereka?"

Jawaban Jungkook didahului tawa Jimin. "Kamu ternyata anak kecil! Pendek! Mana ada alien pendek."

Segala harga diri anak umur lima tahun Jungkook terluka oleh label anak kecil dan pendek dari Jimin. Sedangkan bagian alien, terabaikan sama sekali.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Kamu juga pendek! Anak sebelahmu saja lebih tinggi, tuh!"

Jimin, mengatai orang lain pendek tapi paling tidak suka tinggi badannya dibahas. Adu mulut dengan Jungkook tidak terhindarkan. Apalagi Hoseok terlanjur fokus mengobati kaki papa Jungkook hingga tidak bisa melerai mereka. Taehyung memberi Jimin tatapan kesal setelah pertengkaran berlangsung lima menit.

"Jimin! Udahan dong! Akukan belum kenalan sama dia!"

"Kamu masih mau? Dia jelas bukan alien, Tae. Mana ada alien kecil terus pendek begini."

"Stop bilang aku pendek!" Jungkook geram. Taehyung menarik paksa Jimin agar berhenti menghadap Jungkook "Halo! Aku Taetae! Nama kamu siapa?" kalimat Taehyung disusul uluran tangannya.

Jungkook mematung. Seakan diserang senyuman manis dan sapaan lembut Taehyung, sekujur tubuhnya berhenti berfungsi. Tidak bergeming.

"Halo? Kamu nggak apa-apa?" uluran tangan Taehyung berganti lambaian tangan depan wajah Jungkook. Berkat itu Jungkook kembali sadar tapi mulutnya masih sulit digunakan.

"A..aku Jungkook!"

"Oke, Jungkookie! Salam kenal, besok kita main sama-sama ya!"

Detik itu, langkah pertama diambil. Hari-hari mereka mulai bergerak.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung, tadi yang menolongku tetangga sebelah kita. Namanya Hoseok."

"Besok aku akan memberinya tanda terima kasih karena sudah menolongmu. Lain kali kamu harus lebih hati-hati, Namjoon. Jungkook bahkan lebih baik darimu."

"Aku tahu, hyung. Oh ya, Jungkook juga dapat dua teman baru."

"Ternyata ada bagusnya kamu jatuh."

"Nggak lucu, hyung. Tapi Jungkook sikapnya sempat aneh waktu kenalan sama satu anak yang namanya Taehyung."

"Aneh?"

"Iya, tiba-tiba dia beku beberapa detik habis diajak kenalan sama Taehyung itu. Nggak ngomong, nggak gerak, nggak ada respon sama sekali. Matanya juga tambah lebar."

"Jangan-jangan dia kayak kamu."

"Maksud, hyung?"

"Jungkook suka anak itu, mungkin? Ingat waktu pertama kali kita ketemu?"

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _adnir's note_** _: heiii, makasih udah baca! adnir's here! akhirnya update, pengennya update cepet biar saya juga bisa unlock cerita lanjutannya ara (baca : dapet asupan unyu minyi kookv), sayang karena sama jomponya saya juga lama. tapi asupan itu kebutuhan hidup, jadi saya bakal tetep lanjut. bucinnya bangtan emang begini. see you next chapter!_


End file.
